I Can't Make You Love Me
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Alternate scene to when Ann visits Harris over blackmailing Sue Ellen. Set in Revelations 1x10. Rated M for a reason. Prequel to the Dark Side Series
1. Part I

**Hello everyone, well firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Taking Over Me and of course No Questions Asked and added them to their alerts and favourites, and for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. Now I think you'll be pleased to know that this is the prequel to the Dark Side series, it can be read alone but I really think you should read Taking Over Me first if you haven't already. **

**I have my lovely friend Angel Heart Princess to thank for giving me this idea and mentioning three things, one of which will be in this version and the other two in second version of this scene. This is an alternate version of when Ann goes to visit Harris over him blackmailing Sue Ellen. This is for mature readers only. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to my friend toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ann walked confidently along the corridor to Harris' office, her bag slung over her shoulder. She had decided to go without a wire, as she knew that she would be caught and could not risk it. There was one way to change his mind, by giving him what he wanted. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach for making this decision but, it was the only way she knew would work.

She followed the secretary through into his expansive office.

"Mr Ryland? Mrs Ewing is here."

Harris looked up from the paperwork he'd been concerned with, a smirk on his face.

"Take a long dinner break."

"Thank you, sir," the secretary said before leaving them alone.

"Well, Annie, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, as he stood up from his chair to walk around the desk, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Cut the crap, Harris. I know it's you who is blackmailing Sue Ellen. You have to stop," she demanded vehemently.

"This has nothing to do with you, Annie. Besides, why should I?" Harris countered, raising his eyebrows.

Full of dread, Ann took a step towards him. "You're only doing this to get to me. Well, here I am, Harris." She announced, putting her hands out, before she met his gaze and continued, "Please, Harris, just take it out on me."

They were inches apart, he could smell her, the perfume wafting towards him, and he enjoyed the delightful scent. As their eyes locked, he placed his fingers just beneath the collar of her shirt, moving it to the side to touch the silky skin beneath.

Harris' desires were obvious. Removing her jacket and moving his fingers out of the way, slowly, shakily, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, revealing the purple lace bra beneath.

When she shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor, his eyes filled with a lustful fire and raked down her exposed flesh.

He gripped her arm, pulling her against him, instantly crashing his lips onto hers. They were so gentle beneath his and he couldn't help but groan at how good she felt. He flicked his tongue out, running it across her lips until they parted exposing her wet warmth to him. He snaked inside, tasting every inch of her mouth, before he found her dormant tongue, dancing around it until she gave in and it came to life, kissing him back in turn, tasting him.

His hands moved teasingly up her bare back until he found her bra, unclasping it before throwing it to the floor.

He stared at her breasts watching as they rose and fell with every breath she took, his fingers ran over the soft skin making her gasp until he began to roll her nipple in between his thumb and index finger, pulling at the bud every so often which made her moan. Once it was eventually hard from his ministrations he turned his attention to the other and did the same, as she moaned at his touch feeling her stomach tighten at the mere touch of his hands on her.

Harris took her to the desk, pushing everything off, the papers falling to the floor in a mess as he laid her down on the glass, which was cold beneath her.

She raised her head to watch as he pulled her trousers and knickers off, feeling the air touch her bare skin until his hands went to his zipper and released his rigid member from their confines. He positioned himself at her already wet entrance and thrust slowly into her heat as she moaned.

"Is this what you want, Annie? Me inside of you?" He asked, thrusting into her, each slow stroke tantalisingly close to her clitoris.

"Yes… oh god… yes… Harris… please… I want you…"

He pulled out for a moment only to thrust in to the hilt, making her jolt up the desk from the movement. He found her clitoris which made her buck up to him, kissing him languidly before falling back down onto the desk as he stood between her legs, leaning over her.

"Fuck, Harris… don't stop…" she begged, each thrust inside of her made the coil in her stomach tighten even more until she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer before she let go.

She writhed on the desk, trying to grip onto something as he pounded into her with each long stroke, hitting her most sacred place each time. It was such a sweet torture, he was going to make her wait until she could no longer, then she would come for him. He continued to thrust into her until with one more stroke hitting her g-spot it was her undoing as she came apart, pulsing around his member as she bucked up erratically until she collapsed onto the desk, aftershocks of the orgasm going through her body.

Harris pulled out still hard and listened as she whimpered at the loss of him inside of her. He knew she had only done this to stop him from blackmailing Sue Ellen, giving herself so willingly to him, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He wasn't finished with Ann. The way she had moaned his name made him realise she'd enjoyed it.

She sat up on the desk, meeting his gaze.

"You've got what you wanted, Harris. Now will you stop blackmailing Sue Ellen?" she asked, a fiery glint in her eyes.

His chest rose and fell as he thought over her words. He hadn't truly had her… not yet. But he would.

"Perhaps, but we're not finished yet Annie," he said, tucking himself painfully back inside his trousers, he still hadn't had his release.

He sat down in his chair, holding a hand out to her. She got off the desk still fully bare to him and took it uncertainly, as she straddled his waist, feeling him hard beneath her.

She rose up slightly, her hand falling between them, stroking his confined member as he moaned.

Locking eyes with his, she unzipped his trousers and stroked his silken hard shaft, making him hiss at her touch. This is what he wanted.

She held onto his shoulders, while his were at her hips as she slowly descended onto his member, being filled completely by him.

"Atta girl, Annie," he said as she began grinding against him.

His hands dug into her hips as she began to quicken her pace, rising and falling with each thrust as they both moaned with pleasure.

He attacked her mouth hungrily as she rode him, feeling her rising orgasm once more.

"So good… Harris… don't stop… please…" she moaned, her breathing ragged as she rocked against him.

When it eventually took hold of her, she shook on his lap, her walls tightened around him making him groan at the pressure which brought him to his own release as with a few more thrusts he burst inside of her before sagging against the chair while she collapsed onto his chest.

They stayed there for a few moments, neither speaking until Ann rose off him and began to get dressed while he just watched.

When she was finally finished she looked at him, hoping for an answer.

As if he'd read her mind he smirked and said, "Well, Annie, after that performance I will stop blackmailing Sue Ellen."

"Thank you," she said before she turned and walked out of the office, the guilt sweeping through her at what she had just done making her feel physically sick.

She'd had sex with Harris just to stop him from ruining Sue Ellen's career.

When she had left, Harris smirked, she had been right, he had wanted her and he always took what he wanted.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**Part 2 will be up soon!**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


	2. Part II

**Hello everyone, well firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Taking Over Me, No Questions Asked and of course the first part of I Can't Make You Love Me and added them to their alerts and favourites, and for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. Now I think you'll be pleased to know that this is the second part of the prequel to the Dark Side series, it can be read alone but I really think you should read Taking Over Me first if you haven't already. **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to my lovely friend Angel Heart Princess for giving me this idea and mentioning three things, the remaining two of which are in this scene. This is an alternate version of when Ann goes to visit Harris over him blackmailing Sue Ellen. This is for mature readers only, you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to my friend toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ann strode confidently towards Harris' office, she was going to get him to confess to blackmailing Sue Ellen, and she knew it was him. She also knew that he was only doing it to get to her and it had worked.

She was sick and tired of him trying to ruin the life she had with Bobby, he'd shown up, crawling from the woodwork like the spiteful, twisted cockroach he was. She knew he was angry and jealous that she had finally found happiness in the arms of the man she loved who was her soul mate, and he was trying to destroy it with every chance he got.

It had to stop.

She followed the secretary through into the plush, expansive office, seeing him sat at his desk which was littered with paperwork, while at the front was his name in silver plating with CEO at the end and two small toy trucks either side – a symbol of the company.

His head shot up to see who had come in when he heard the footsteps on the floor. As he saw her walking towards him he couldn't help but smirk, he knew it wouldn't have been long before she came to see him.

"Mr Ryland? Mrs Ewing is here."

Harris glanced at the secretary before he said, "Take a long dinner break, come back around 2pm."

He knew that would give him enough time to have his way with Ann.

"Thank you, sir," the secretary replied before leaving them alone.

"You come for another hug, Annie?"

"Gloat all you want. You've won, Harris. I let you back in, and you won. You sent me that necklace, brought up the past, made me a wreck, antagonized my husband, threatened to sue him. And now Sue Ellen? I know you're blackmailing her just to get to me. You always found pleasure in seeing people squirm beneath you. What do you want from me? I won't let you hurt any more people."

He stood up from his place behind the desk and walked around to face her.

"You always were so full of yourself, Annie. You think the leverage I hold on Sue Ellen has to do with you? No, Sue Ellen made a mistake. The only way out of it for her is to do what I say."

He saw the anger flash in her eyes as he continued, "Like I said, it has nothing to do with you, so why don't you run off home to Bobby."

Ann ignored him. "By laundering money for you through her PAC," she replied

"Loose lips will only get Sue Ellen in a lot more trouble," Harris sneered.

"It has everything to do with me, Harris and you know it. You're doing this to get at me. Well, here I am. Please, Harris… just take it out on me," Ann pleaded.

He shook his head slowly, as he spoke, "Well, unfortunately, I need that money cleaned. So I can't. But that's unless… Since you're here… and in the mood…"

He let out a slow breath as he met her green eyes; his hand went to the collar of her shirt beneath her beige jacket, unbuttoning the first button before dipping beneath to touch the small slither of skin that was visible.

"So how about it?" He asked, watching her intently.

She didn't speak so he continued.

"You may be married to him, Annie, but just remember I will always own you." He drawled, making goosebumps rise on her skin, she felt dirty before he added as he saw the effect he had on her, "Now, take the jacket off," he instructed. His voice was dangerously low, and yet it sounded so primal.

She did as she was told, letting him have his control over her, knowing it would soon lead to his downfall. She pushed his hand away before she shrugged her jacket off and slowly, shakily, unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her purple lace bra but beneath that the wire which had recorded everything he had said.

He snarled furiously, "You bitch!"

Harris realised at that moment that she had played him for a fool; she had him on tape confessing to extortion, blackmail and money laundering. How dare she!

She smirked at him. "Extortion. Blackmail. And a confession to money laundering. All recorded. You make a move against me, Sue Ellen, or any member of my family… you're going to jail."

Without a word he lunged for her but he was stopped as her fist connected with his face making him stagger back.

He licked his lip, tasting the metallic tang of his blood on his tongue, before quickly wiping the remainder on the back of his hand.

Ann grabbed her bag from the chair and placed her jacket over her arm and began to walk away.

"You'll regret this, Annie," he spat.

She stopped and turned to face him, laughing before she spoke, "One more thing. The next time you ask me for a hug… you'll be hugging the business end of my shotgun," she replied as she took the wire off, silencing it and placing it in her bag before quickly fastening her buttons up on her shirt, and pulling her jacket on as she made her way to leave the office.

Only just as she was about to leave, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. With all of her strength she straightened her arm before raising it back to elbow him, he growled momentarily stunned as he let go and she whirled around to face him.

Getting his breath back he lunged for her once more, being successful by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, so she had no way of escape. She tried to wriggle and fight against him but his grip on her was too strong, he had the upper hand now.

"Let me go, Harris." She said, feeling the anger swell inside of her, as her ex-husband just stared down at her and shook his head triumphantly.

"Oh no, Annie. You're not going anywhere."

He saw the sudden flicker of fear in her eyes as she knew full well what he was capable of; she wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Her plan had failed and all she wanted to do was to get out of the office and away from him, to go into Bobby's safe arms. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let her go until he had had his revenge.

His brown eyes travelled down her face to stop at her lips, they were plump and flushed pink from her exertion in trying to fight him. He could smell the perfume she was wearing, it made him dizzy, she smelled good. He wanted her. That would be the ultimate revenge – to have her again, after all he had had her first. Tightening his grip on her so she was crushed against his broad chest, he leant down and kissed her hard.

She pulled back quickly, feeling horrified and disgusting at letting him get away with it but, she'd had no warning, he'd struck like lightning and she was like a deer caught in the headlights.

The fire in her eyes mirrored in his as she managed to free her arms and smack him across the face, knocking his head to the side. His cheek stung as he slowly turned back to meet her eyes, his gaze burning into hers.

"That's the last time you do that."

"What are you going to do, Harris?" she asked.

In an answer to her question he kissed her again, plundering her mouth with his tongue, only this time instead of fighting him she returned it heatedly realizing she couldn't defend herself against the range of emotions he had evoked in her. She allowed the lust to take over her body. She hated him with all of her being but the way he kissed her was so good and a small part of her didn't want him to stop.

Her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer to her, so he could venture deeper inside her mouth. She flicked her tongue against his dancing around him before darting into him wanting to taste him like he was, tasting her.

His hands were at her shoulders peeling the jacket off of her until they wandered to the buttons on her shirt, slowly but skilfully undoing each one, before eventually helping her out of it as it fell to the floor.

His hands ran up and down her slender figure, his fingers sending a burning trail up her back as they continued to kiss, exploring each other, until he moved back towards the glass desk, taking her with him. Breaking away from her lips and body he pushed everything off the desk, the small trucks crashed to the floor along with the mountain of paperwork. Harris didn't care about the mess, all he cared about was taking Ann on the desk. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her come undone and watch as she came for him. Just the thought of it made him hard, his growing erection pressing eagerly against his trousers, wanting desperately to be free.

He pushed her against the desk as his hands went to her trousers undoing them to let them pool to the floor. He helped her step out of them so that she was left in just her underwear.

Harris lifted her in his arms and set her on the desk. Never leaving her emerald gaze he slowly pulled her lace knickers down and off her legs, making her bare to him. He drank the image of her naked before him in, memorizing every part of her; she was beautiful even now after all this time and she would always be _his._

She got off the desk and yanked the tie off before she started to unbutton his shirt wanting to touch and feel him beneath her fingertips but his hands went to hers moving them away as he whirled her around holding her to him. She could feel his erection against her and knowing the response it would elicit from him, Ann began to grind against him which made Harris groan.

She moaned as he pressed against her, his hands snaking around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "Can you feel me, Annie? Can you feel how hard I am? How much I want to be inside of you?"

"Yes," she breathed as her hand wandered down between them to stroke his crotch, which made Harris hiss.

He pushed her once more against the desk so her back was to him. His fingers sent a trail of shivers down her spine as they moved down her bare back, his lips taking their place planting hot kisses everywhere his fingers had been until they found her round, pert arse. He grabbed it and kneaded the flesh making her press back into his touch.

Every touch from him increased the pool of wetness that had started to grow between her thighs. She wanted him badly. How could he make her feel like this even now? It was like she was under his spell, but at this moment, being with him like this she didn't want to be broken from it.

Not knowing what he was about to do to her, Harris moved his hand back slowly before spanking her hard on the arse, her cheeks becoming red and heated from the mark he'd left there. This made her cry out from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Do you like that, Annie?"

"Oh… yes… Harris… please… again…" she whimpered as she gripped hold of the desk for support as he hit her again, a guttural cry escaping from deep within her depths.

She was putty in his hands. He did it again and again as her cries became louder until he was satisfied and turned her around to face him, a look of awe and astonishment in her eyes at what he had just done to her.

Now it was her turn. Never leaving those dark brown orbs which could only stare at her in equal amazement she unbuttoned his shirt before he shrugged out of it. Her hands went to his chest, exploring every inch of it as he groaned at her sweet touch. As her hands moved down leaving a trail of fire in their wake on his skin, her tongue took their place, slowly licking every part of him until she stopped at his nipples. She took each one in turn into her mouth, licking and lathing them teasingly before biting down hard making him hiss, she soothed the pain away by sucking on them.

All he could do was watch her; she was a mesmerising sight to behold to his very eyes, his Annie.

Her hands continued their journey down his chest and firm stomach until she came to his crotch, he growled when she grabbed him there enticingly before she undid his belt and zipper for him to fall into her hand hard and warm.

She knelt down to be level with his member, her breath caressing him, making his breath hitch in his throat as her mouth inched ever closer towards him until her tongue flitted out slowly to lick the pre-cum that had formed from the slit. He growled, the noise reverberating from the deep confines of his chest in pleasure at her cool touch before she engulfed him in her wet warmth. Her tongue stroked up his shaft, around the head and back down again, holding him tightly.

"Oh god darlin', that's it, Annie, that's it honey just like that," he panted as his hands fisted into her hair making her take him deeper. She enjoyed the feel and taste of him inside of her mouth and knowing how she could have control over him like this. He enjoyed her mouth around his rock hard member, teasing him with her tongue, but he couldn't come yet, he had to hold that desire back until he was inside her. Only then would he have his release.

She sucked him once more before releasing him with a pop, the cold air making him rigid. He helped her to her feet, kissing her hard, snaking his tongue inside wanting to taste her.

As they continued kissing, Harris lifted her onto the desk with ease; she wrapped her legs around his waist, her boots digging in to his back holding him to her. He thrust fully into her, savouring the feel of her slick walls enveloping him.

Her hands moved from their place around his neck to grip onto his shoulders for support as he grinded his hips against hers, plunging deeper into her as she moaned aloud into the room.

"Oh… Harris… so good…"

Ann could feel her steadily rising orgasm with each thrust he made, touching her g-spot sublimely.

Harris knew he wasn't going to last much longer and so picked up his pace, thrusting faster and faster until he watched as Ann's eyes closed and her face filled with ecstasy as she began to shake around him.

"That's it, Annie, come for me…" he panted, sweat coating their bodies.

"HARRIS!" She screamed as she came.

This was enough for him; just to hear her calling her name as she climaxed, his thrusts became erratic until he burst inside of her.

"ANNIE!" He groaned before burying his head into her neck as he pulsed inside her for a while longer. She stroked up and down his back gently.

Their bodies rose and fell as their hearts beat in time with each other's as they regained their breath.

Ann knew that having sex with him now was much more electric than it had been when they had been together. Whenever they argued they always ended up having sex, it was something he brought out into her. But he made her feel so alive.

When he pulled out of her, she got off the desk and they both got dressed in silence. Once Ann was ready with her bag slung over her shoulder and her jacket on her arm she faced Harris.

"This stays between us, Harris."

He smirked, "Of course, Annie. Unless of course you decide to use that tape against me." Her blood ran cold as he continued, "And well if that happened, I may just have to tell Bobby about your little indiscretion."

She knew he was right. If she used the tape as evidence of him admitting to blackmailing Sue Ellen, he would most certainly use this sordid little secret of theirs against her one way or another.

She turned to leave the office but his voice stopped her.

"Oh, one more thing. We both know this is not the end, it is only the beginning. It may be weeks perhaps months, but you'll be coming back for more soon enough. I know you too well, Annie."

She didn't reply and walked straight out of the door as he sat at his desk, a grin on his face.

They were at a stalemate.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
